Tmeline of heroes
by crimsoneagle and nightsnake
Summary: In future trunks timeline two saiyan children have just arrived were are they from and why are they here takes place after trunks returns from the past trunks bulma f.gohan and oc's
1. Chapter 1

**I know about all the OTHER stuff trunks did but in this we will be ignoring MOST of thats because I got the idea for this BEFORE I found out about all that so it is mostly gonna be brainstorming and what ifs please read and review even if you hate it because I love criticism and I'm gonna need the help On with the show**

Trunks stood alone in the desolate and destroyed city, with cell dead and the androids gone the world could now live in peace.

_**But for how long.**_

he thought he knew his first step was to bring back the z fighters with nameks dragon balls but the only way was to communicate with king kai and he didn't know how. He stiffened as he saw two saiyan capsules flying toward the earth.

"This will have to wait." He said as he flew toward the pods.

DBZ

Trunks looked at were the pods had fallen and stepped into the crater where they had gouged out the earth. The pods opened and in them were two saiyan children the oldest one looked at Trunks

he was small and covered with burns and cuts the other didn't seem as injured and was significantly younger trunks picked them up and flew away.

DBZ

"Who are they?" Bulma said cautiously

"I don't know." Trunks snapped

"And you just brought them here?"

"What does it look like I did. I can't just leave them there to die they are only children it wouldn't be fair."

Bulma sighed. "I suppose so but don't you think you a little young to be adopting kids?

(AN:)Hes 18 in this fic)

"Well its not like there tiny babies and they are saiyan its not hard to take care of them"

"All right but be careful I don't want them in my lab destroying things. I know how saiyan babies are after all… I did raise one."

"Fair enough."

DBZ

8 YEARS LATER

Castor opened his eyes suddenly he sensed his brother coming and leapt into the air to avoid his attack

"You'll have to do better than that pollux"

his fist slammed the ground were his brother once stood

"MISS" he swung his leg at Pollux's head

"MISS"Pollux dodged another attack and slammed his fist into Castors chest doubling him over the sent his knee into his face but before he could finish his onslaught

Castor split into two people.

"SHADOW FORM."

He sighed this was going to be a long day.

The two forms attacked at the same time mirroring each others movements and pressing their advantage. pollux had to do something **Fast** he put his arms out building his ki and unleashed it in an explosive volley that forced his opponent away, he swung his fist into one clones face and blasted the other in the face the other quickly sped toward him and landed a fierce punch in the kidneys causing castor to cough up blood he fell to his knees as the crimson liquid dripped onto the stood slowly to his feet as his brother returned to his normal state.

"Give up yet?"He stated simply

"Cause I'm just getting started."

He grinned as his power began to rise.

he phased out of sight.

"What the…"castors words were cut short as pollux's fist slammed into the back of his head, he never let up throwing punches and kicks as fast as possible,castors collapsed on the ground knocked out.

"You know we don't have time for you to be knocking him out every day."Trunks said as he landed silently beside castor's unconscious body.

"You have a time machine"

"Shut up thats beside the point you know hes nowhere NEAR as strong as you he's not even a super saiyan go easy next time."

"Fine."

DBZ castor woke to the sound of machines whirring the room was dim but he didn't need to see to recognise it

his bedroom he limped out of th from down the stairs following the smell of breakfast

"I see that you are done recovering from your mid-morning beatdown Bulma said smugly

he sat down and wolfed his food down while trunks and pollux chatted idly while sipping coffee pollux set his cup down to go to the bathroom

"Don't let castor near my cup." he stated after he left the room castor spat but before it hit the ground he used his ki to levitate it into his brothers coffee cup

Bulma and trunks glared at him.

"What?"

******Okay well thats over with again read and review even if you hate the next chapter will take a while because of my other story on my fictionpress account crimson eagle and night snake.**


	2. DANGER BRAH DANGER

**So me and my friend are working on chapter 4 of our next story on fiction press under the name crimsoneagle and nightsnake yay we forgot the disclaimer last time so hes gonna do it. Names have been changed castor is now icarus and pollux is now perdix look them up**

**Snake: WE DON'T FREAKING OWN DBZ DON'T SUE I'M SORRY I'M JUST ON EDGE BECAUSE OF SCHOOL**

**Eagle: chill bro...chill**

**Snake: ok Snake find your happy place, find your happy place**

**On with the fic**

DBZ

Paragas look around as he and his son stepped out of there pods

"We must find kakarot and kill him" Broly said

"No now is not the time we must gain their trust first" said

"No because this show is STRICTLY about fighting and none of that strategy crap"

"Fine but if we die I'm killing you twice"

"How if we're dead?"

"I don't care"

DBZ

Trunks's eyes narrowed as he sensed two strong saiyan power levels approaching

"Hello my fellow saiyans" Paragas said warmly

"Who are you" Trunks said suspiciously

"Originally we were going to invite prince vegeta to a trap on our "New planet vegeta" but now that we know he's not here brolly wants to have some fun so instead we came to take control of this miserable planet and the first step is defeating you and your offspring."

Trunks took a fighting stance

"No I wont let you."

out of nowhere Brolly launched himself at trunks already at full power his fist slammed with brute force into trunks stomach trunks spat blood and transformed he slammed his fist into brollies face and and Brolly began their battle as Paragas watched Brolly smashed his fist into Trunks face pain exploded all over Trunks body as he was pummeled by the legendary super saiyan he backflipped away but could not find his opponent

"Here" Brolly said menacingly trunks launched his strongest beam at brolly but it had little effect

"IM DONE PLAYING GAMES"Trunks yelled powering up to full strength he landed a vicious punch into Brolly's stomach and followed up with his assault by slamming his fist into Brolly's face stars exploded across brolly's vision

"HEAT DOME ATTACK"

the orange blast slammed into Brolly with earth shattering force

"I see that you're strong but not enough

Brolly went to his fully power letting trunks feel the enormity of it

"Impossible…"

"We'll give you some time to get stronger I want to have a little fun with you"

Brolly said grabbing trunks by the neck

leaving him gasping for air.

"But just to shake things up ill do this"

He crushed Trunks arm between his arm and knee. Trunks gasped

"Come Brolly were have more important things to do."

DBZ

Purdux stopped his training with Icarus

As a beaten and bloodied Trunks landed beside them.

"Its time that your training got serious."

"Why" the two brothers said in unison.

"Because were all in danger' there is a saiyan named brolly who is ten times more powerful that all of us...PURDUX GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF YOUR NOSE THIS IS IMPORTANT. We have two weeks to get you all stronger

"You mean to tell me that eight years of training has amounted to nothing compared to this guy?" Said Icarus astounded.

"Yes" Trunks said.

DBZ

"Have you conviced them."

"Yes lord they have fallen for my trap."

Good I WILL have my revenge, do not fail me Paragas you will not be able to escape my wrath this time. And you Brolly"

"Yes master?" Brolly said fearfully

"You are you go to their planet and whach them do not let them discover you."

"Yes lord Cold."

**Omg this took long why because were idiots enjoy see you on the next exiting episode of DRAGON BALL Z Please read and review (R&R JUST figured that out)**


End file.
